


De les venger ou de les suivre

by Imaed



Series: What a mother does (the parent arc) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Panic, mention of dead bodies, mention of panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call connect before she is even aware she got her phone out of her pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De les venger ou de les suivre

**Author's Note:**

> Updated on may 28th with my wonderful beta's corrections

The call connects before she is even aware she got her phone out of her pocket.

“Melissa, is Scott alright ?”

She closes her eyes and breathes. Her hands shake. She doesn't think straight.

“Melissa” calls his voice.

He is worried and not for the first time she feels sick to inflict that to him. 

“I killed someone”

The words taste like ashe in her mouth.

“Where are you ?”

Guilt and disgust start to creep in her head. The certainty of his voice makes it worse.

“At home”

“I will be here in 10.”

The call disconnects and she sits on the floor. Her hand are reds, shaking, her vision goes blurry and her breath labored.

It was self defense of course. It -she is determined not to think about it as a human being, she is not ready yet – was looking for Scott. It's not her fault. She knows it. 

She hears the door being opened and doesn't care if it's a robber. She is scared and witless. She wants to lie down and forget this day ever happened to her.

He is here in a matter of seconds. Talking to her like she is some kind of rabbit caught into the light. It's ridiculous. She is the adult here dammit.

She notices he is uttering words but she doesn't grasp their meanings. Slowly they come to focus and become sentences. He notices it right away.

“Can you get up ? Are you hurt?”

She can't manage an oral answer yet but she nods. She is okay. Just…shaken. She is aware she uses that word a lot.

“Go to the bathroom and wash your hands” he demands.

And isn't it ridiculous, him ordering her.

“What about the body?” she finds the courage to ask.

He smiles at her, calm and reassuring. 

“Don't worry about the body” he answers and there is no trace of doubt in his voice.

She closes her eyes and tries not to throw up.. It's harder than she expected.

When she goes back to her living room, it's pristine. There is no trace of body or struggle, no blood and apart from the lamp nothing is missing. Either she stayed longer in the shower than she intended to, either Stiles has some magic power and God she doesn't want to think about this. 

Stiles looks just like any other day, sitting in her couch, texting on his phone. He looks serene and unbothered that his best friend's mom called him in the middle of the night because she killed someone -not a person, not a person.

She wonders for a second what would had happened if he hadn't met Scott.

He probably would be the perfect serial killer by now.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone find the inspiration for the title I will write another one as a gift for the prompt of their choice :)


End file.
